


my l’manberg.

by beeloon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, no beta we die like wilbur soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeloon/pseuds/beeloon
Summary: in which wilbur is schlatts greek sculpture.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	my l’manberg.

jschlatt was never one to show his love. he was, as everyone saw him, a cold-hearted, egotistical dictator with no regard for others lives. 

but wilbur.

wilbur, the tall pretty boy. his pretty boy. his warmth, his life, the one that brought out schlatts human side. 

seeing each other long before wilbur’s presidency, they kept it under wraps, for fear of pushback by the people. 

and here they are, some odd years later, lying under the expertly woven quilts draped upon the presidents bed. the morning glow shining through the glass panes. impossibly close, yet still pressing closer. it wasn’t enough for either man, it never would be. limbs tangled, breaths being shared; they were one. 

“look at you...” schlatts raspy morning voice broke through the quiet of the morning. snaking one hand into the tallers untamed hair, while the other went to drape over his waist.

“like a greek sculpture wil, you could be a god.” schlatt whispered as he smoothly raised his thumb to stroke down wilbur’s cheek. he gingerly swipes his hand up wil’s side, finally deciding to stop in favor of placing a firm grip on the olders hip.

though the president would never admit, he was absolutely smitten with the work of art in front of him. eyes scanning over the boys face, settling on his honey eyes as they flutter open. a few sleepy blinks has a smile creeping onto schlatts face. 

“you’re awake, took you long enough.” schlatt rasped out with a barely visible smile.

“‘s mornin’ already?” voice laced in sleep as wil rubs his eyes. he’s only offered a brisk nod and a chaste kiss to his forehead. his head is tilted and a gentle kiss is placed onto his chapped lips. a small hum emulates from the younger. though he’s happy with wil at his side, he dreads what’s to come. wilbur will soon have to leave to keep up his public appearance with niki, and schlatt will be left to mope about until wilbur comes back after dusk.

but for now, he’ll cherish it. he’ll cherish this moment where all he has to think about is wilbur’s lips, his fluttering eyelashes, and his curly hair that never seems to lay flat. 

“schlatt, i’m not going back to niki today.” wilbur mumbles, voice barely a whisper.

“wil, you know that isn’t an option. you know the consequences, how the people will react. you have to go back to niki.” schlatt winces at the mention of her name, but continues nonetheless. “why don’t you get ready-“

“you know i’m gone schlatt. please let me go.” wilbur sits up to look over schlatt, taking in his bewildered expression.

“wilbur, what the fuck are you saying? of course you’re here. are you feeling okay?” he says as he sits up and brings a hand up in an attempt to feel wilburs forehead. his efforts are fruitless, for wil wraps his slender fingers around schlatts wrist. schlatt is dumbfounded as wilbur slides his hand to intertwine their fingers.

they’re cold. wils hands are horribly cold.

schlatt fears the worst. 

the dip in the mattress where wilbur had laid was seeming to get lighter and lighter as they looked at each other. 

“wilbur please, this isn’t fucking funny. i don’t-i don’t understand. please tell me you’re joking. it’s all some sort of joke, right?” schlatt desperately grabs at his lover, but nothing seems to stick. 

“wil, please for the love of god, say it’s a joke.” schlatts hysterical now, gripping for any and every part of wil. his efforts are fruitless; wil is lifting, lifting away from schlatt. 

with one final push, wil leans forward, resting his forehead against his lover-his ex-lover. schlatt feels as though he’s dying, he can’t get enough air in his lungs. wish one last shared breath, wilbur whispers against schlatts lips.   
“take care of my l’manberg, schlatt. i love you.”   
and with that, a tender kiss is pressed to schlatts lips. it’s warm and loving, nothing like their usual rushed and harsh kisses. 

there are tears running down his face now. they leave an angry red trail, one that will stay with him for ages. he’s grabbing, grabbing for wil, grabbing for something that is no longer his. his eyes are shut. he fears that when they open, his piece of art will be long gone.

when they separate, schlatt knows that it’s over. this is their last kiss, their last touch, wils last breath. he’s holding onto wils arms now. a silent plea to stay where he is. with a peck on his forehead, and a large hand tangled in his hair, schlatt finally opens his eyes. a pained smile slips upon his face as he leans against the cold hand on his cheek. 

with a blink of his eyes, the weight on his bed is gone, and a gust of cold air breezes past him.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah-  
> first work  
> good way to start off am i right??  
> anyways i hope everyone liked it, and i hope it ripped your heart out like it did mine.


End file.
